1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
A wireless power refers to energy that is transferred from a wireless power transmitter to a wireless power receiver through magnetic resonant coupling. Accordingly, a wireless power transmission system or a wireless power charging system includes a source device and a target device. The source device may wirelessly transmit a power, and the target device may wirelessly receive a power. The source device may be referred to as a source or a wireless power transmitter, and the target device may be referred to as a target or a wireless power receiver.
The source device includes a source resonator, and the target device includes a target resonator. The source resonator and the target resonator may form magnetic resonant coupling.